emergency blow
by ficsmaniak
Summary: Kibbs, Kate a un accident, elle est amnénisque, mais que va-t-il lui arriver?


**emergency blow (remonté rapide)**

Depuis qu'ils étaient de retour de ce sous-marin, le Philadelphia, elle se posait mille et une questions. Il était déjà quatre heures du matin, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle était là à se dire qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire plutôt que de lâcher ce «Wow!» qui avait tout chamboulé. En fait, cela n'avait rien changé, à pars confirmer son côté macho qu'il cachait, mais ça l'avait fait craquer. Il n'était pas qu'un boss dur comme il le prétendait. En plus, il avait fait un sourire si craquent! Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça. Mais...qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Elle s'imagine avec...Gibbs!?! Elle devait arrêter maintenant. De toute façon il y avait cette «fameuse» règle numéro 12! Elle finit par s'endormir pour devoir se réveiller 10 minutes plus tard à cause de son cadran.

Il était là, assis à ce bureau depuis plusieurs heures. En fait, il ne l'avait quitté que pour aller se chercher un ou deux cafés. «C'est ce qu'elle me disent toutes». Tu parles d'une réplique! On aurait dit Tony! Il espère ne pas l'avoir blessé. Elle l'avait regardé si cruellement par la suite. Mais d'où ce sourire lui était-il venu? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Dire que subitement il avait hâte... de la revoir? Non! Il devait s'enlever cette idée de la tête! Ce n'était qu'une collègue, rien de plus! De toute façon, règle numéro 12 : les relations entre agents ne fonctionnent JAMAIS, se récita-t-il à lui-même! Oui, mais d'un autre côté... Il n'y a pas d'autres côté point final!

Elle le voit. Il est là comme à son habitude avec son fameux café. Lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il avait les yeux cernés. Mais, ils sont toujours aussi bleu et magnifique... arrêtes de penser à lui de cette façon! Mais... il est si craquant! Ça suffit, Gibbs reste et resteras toujours Gibbs!!!

Comme à son habitude, elle est très jolie! Son tailleur lui va à merveille. Il met en valeur ses belles jambes... arrêtes! C'est ta collègue! Arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! C'est Kate, la Kate qui s'oppose souvent à toi! Celle qui se fâche contre toi et certains de tes plans!

- Gibbs, aboya-t-il en répondant à son téléphone.

- On arrive!(se tourne vers l'équipe) on a un marines de la base de Norfolk porté disparu.  
- Des détails? Demande Tony.  
- Il devait être de retour lundi de permission, mais il ne l'est toujours pas.  
- Wow! Quatre jours d'absence! C'est peut-être une désertion?  
- Peu probable, il allait être promu au grade de sergent chef.

Le trajet fut assez silencieux, à pars les quelques fois où Tony à essayé de tirer les vers du nez de Kate sur la raison de son silence. Mais elle l'avait ignoré. Il aurait voulu savoir lui-même. Elle était comme cela depuis... depuis leur dernière enquête. Bib, elle ne pouvait pas pensée comme lui, c'était impossible! Et si...

Elle s'était bien rendue compte qu'il la fixait dans le rétroviseur, mais elle n'en fit pas mot. En fait, cela piquait sa curiosité, car jamais il ne la regardait habituellement.

- Kate avec Tony, vous allez interrogez les amis du Sergent Rosmek!  
- D'accord boss! Répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Le voilà revenu comme à son habitude; froid et distant. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de croire qu'il changerait pour elle!

Quel idiot il faisait! Pourquoi être redevenu si froid avec elle? Ses sentiments étaient si contraires. Il ignorait pourquoi il faisait ça! En fait, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Tony téléphona à Gibbs, car il était introuvable, pour lui dire qu'ils savaient où devait aller le sergent durant son week-end. Ils se rejoignirent à la voiture et prirent la direction du chalet.

En dix minutes, ils furent sur les lieux. Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent de la voiture, ils entendirent deux coups de feu. Ils dégainèrent leurs armes et se dépêchèrent à enfoncer la porte. Kate entra la première.

- Posez votre arme, cria-t-elle!

L'homme n'en fit rien, au lieu de cela, il tira sur Kate qui tomba au sol. C'est alors que l'homme fut abattu par Gibbs et Tony.  
- Tony, vite une ambulance!

Il s'inquiète pour elle, il ne veut pas la perdre. Elle perd beaucoup trop de sans. Il devait rester calme. Il devait être là pour elle. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup plus que ce qu'un patron ferait en temps normal, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, mais il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il aurait dû être à sa place.

Tony suivait l'ambulance de très près, Gibbs était avec Kate. Elle avait perdu connaissance après l'impact de la balle dans son abdomen. Il avait bien vu que son patron s'inquiétait pour elle. Il avait remarqué que la lueur dans les yeux de Gibbs s'était éteinte dès qu'il avait vu Kate sur le sol.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que l'équipe était dans la salle d'attente. Gibbs s'impatientait de plus en plus. L'atmosphère était lourde. Le silence se faisait très pesant. Les seuls bruits audible, étaient ceux des pleurs d'Abby et celui des pas de Gibbs. Soudain, un médecin apparut.

- Monsieur Gibbs?  
- C'est moi!  
- Nous devons discuter seul à seul.

La tension dans la salle monta d'un cran. Gibbs devint encore plus pâle et plus nerveux. Il suivit le médecin d'un pas mal assuré, mais rapide. Le médecin ouvrit une porte, puis une autre, puis enfin, il ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Il invita Gibbs à s'asseoir. Celui-ci accepta volontiers, car ses jambes avaient peine à le supporter.

- j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles et une mauvaise.

- La première bonne nouvelle c'est que Mlle Todd est sortie d'affaire. L'autre bonne c'est qu'elle se souvient de vous. Par contre, la mauvaise, c'est pour cela que je tenais à vous parlez seul à seul, c'est qu'elle ne se rappelle de rien mis à part vous bien entendu.  
- Moi?  
- Oui, en effet, la première chose qu'elle nous a demandé c'est où elle était, puis elle a immédiatement tenu à vous voir. Nous lui avons tout de même posé les questions habituelles, mais elle n'a pas été en mesure d'y répondre.  
- Puis-je la voir s'il vous plaît? Demanda Gibbs avec beaucoup de difficulté et visiblement désorienté.  
- Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi elle se rappelait de lui et non des autres? Se souvenait-elle qu'il fût son patron? Que se rappelait-elle de lui exactement? Il ne savait trop quoi penser de tout cela. Et si elle ne se rappelait que de son nom et pas son visage? Si elle ne se rappelait que de son côté grognon et mauvais? Que ferait-il? Il n'en savait trop rien.

- Tenez-vous y êtes.  
- Merci.

Il cogna trois légers coups à la porte, puis il l'entrouvrit. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et cela l'effrayait.  
- Entre Jethro.  
- Merci Kate.

Il prit place à son chevet. Il y eut un silence qui les gêna et les troubla à la fois. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire en dépit qu'il ne savait point ce dont elle se souvenait.

Elle non plus ne savait quoi dire. Elle se rappelait très peu de chose. Elle ne savait pas quel rôle il jouait dans sa vie, pourtant elle avait la nette impression qu'il était très important pour elle. Elle ressentait quelque chose de très fort, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

- Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi, commença-t-elle, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais.  
- J'imagine que c'est un compliment, dit-il en souriant.  
- J'imagine, j'ai besoin de ton aide, je dois retrouver la mémoire. Je dois savoir qui je suis rapidement.  
- Bien, je mets l'équipe sur la touche.  
- L'équipe? De quelle équipe tu parles?  
- Tu travailles au NCIS, avec moi, Tony, Abby, McGee et Ducky.

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase, il remarqua qu'elle n'était plus dans le présent.  
«-Waouh!  
- C'est ce qu'elle me disent toutes!»

- Sommes-nous allés dans un sous-marin?  
- Oui, c'est notre avant-dernière enquête.  
- J'aimerais voir les autres?  
- Bien, je vais aller les chercher. Est-ce que je dois les avertir de ton amnésie?  
- J'imagine...  
- Bien...bien...je reviens.

Dans la salle d'attente, le silence était de mise. Depuis que Gibbs était avec le médecin, la tension montait. Plus le temps passait, plus les amis de Kate étaient tendus. Soudain, ils l'aperçurent qui revenait vers eux. Le silence qui régnait disparu en moins de une seconde. Chacun posant les mêmes questions que les autres. Tous voulaient savoir comment allait leur amie. Puis Gibbs leva les mains pour demander le silence qui revint immédiatement. Il se racla la gorge et prit la parole :  
- Elle va bien, dit-il d'un coup.  
- (soupire de soulagement de la part des amis)  
- Mais, elle... elle est amnésique...elle ne se souviens que vaguement de mon nom et de notre enquête sur le Philadelphia. Elle veut vous voir. Elle tente de retrouver la mémoire. Elle croit savoir quelque chose d'urgent. (Voyant que ses amis ne parlaient pas), alors?  
- On l'aide! S'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur.  
- Bien, suivez-moi.

Ils hésitèrent un instant puis prirent la suite de Gibbs. Ils craignaient tous la réaction de Kate face à eux. Allait-elle finalement se souvenir d'eux? Que devaient-ils dirent? Ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils étaient arrivés. Un à un, il se glissèrent par la porte qui menait au lit de Kate. Gibbs s'assit à la place qu'il occupait lors de sa première visite. Ducky alla de l'autre côté du lit et il prit la main de Kate qui eut un mouvement de recul. McGee resta au pied du lit, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Caitlin lui sourit légèrement. Tony se plaça aux côtés de Gibbs, elle le dévisagea et lui sourit sans pour autant savoir pourquoi. Puis Abby se plaça entre Ducky et McGee. Kate la regarda longuement, cette jeune gothique, elle l'avait déjà vu, mais elle ne savait pas où, de plus elle lui procurait une sensation de bien-être et d'énergie. Comme personne ne dit rien, Gibbs présenta les membres de l'équipe à la jeune femme désemparée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais chaque personne présente dans la pièce lui faisait ressentir des émotions qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifier. Elle avait beau cherché, elle ne trouvait pas.

- Bonjour, je suis heureuse de vous voir, même si je ne sais pas exactement qui vous êtes. Je sais par contre, que vous êtes tous important pour moi.  
- Heureux que tu l'avoues finalement, s'exclama Dinozzo qui était trop stressé pour rester sérieux.

Elle se voyait, debout devant un bureau. Elle lançait une arachide à Tony. Il lui lançait une «crotte au fromage». Cela continue pendant plusieurs longues minutes où les deux riaient et s'amusaient ensemble...comme...comme un frère et une sœur! Voilà!

- Tony? Dit moi, on ne serai pas frère et sœur?  
- Euh...pas tout à fait, mais c'est tout comme, on se chamaille et on n'arrête jamais au grand désespoir du boss!  
- Ok!

Il se faisait tard, les visites étaient terminées depuis longtemps lorsque les infirmières vinrent les avertir qu'ils devaient partir. Un à un, ils saluèrent Kate. Lorsque Gibbs s'apprêta à imiter ses amis, Kate le rappela.

- Attends, je veux te parler encore un peu.  
- Je vais arranger le coup avec les infirmières.

Il n'eut pas à le leur demander deux fois avec le discours qu'il leur tint :  
- J'aimerais pouvoir rester ici encore un peu à la demande de Mlle Todd. Avant que vous donniez votre réponse, voici mes arguments. 1- J'aime cette femme à la folie, elle représente vie seulement elle ne le sait pas encore. 2- J'ai déjà failli la perdre deux fois, avec aujourd'hui ça fait trois, alors j'ai absolument besoin de lui dire tout ça et de pour finir, elle veut me parler alors s'il vous plaît, je vous le demande gentiment, s'il vous plaît puis-je rester?

L'infirmière était très émue par le discours de cet homme amoureux venait de faire, alors elle n'eut d'autres choix que d'accepter. Il retourna donc auprès de Kate. Lorsqu'il arriva auprès de celle-ci, il remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie. Alors il resta assis là pensif.

Que pouvait-elle bien vouloir lui dire? Était-ce important? Devait-il craindre ce qu'elle avait à lui annoncer? Avait-elle finalement retrouvé la mémoire? Il la regarda longuement. Elle dormait paisiblement, semblait-il. Il la vit sourire. Probablement rêvait-elle à quelques choses d'agréable. Il n'en savait trop rien. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il avait dit à l'infirmière, mais elle ne savait plus rien sur lui. Comment pouvait-il espérer qu'elle l'aime et encore plus en étant amnésique? Il finit par s'endormir sa tête près de celle de Kate et sa main dans la sienne.

- Bon matin, dit-elle en souriant  
- Bon matin, répondit-il en se levant pour s'étirer.  
- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là?  
- Je n'ai pas bougé de la nuit.  
- Oh! Tu aurais dû partir...  
- Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule... écoutes Kate... je voudrais te dire quelque chose.  
- Moi aussi je voudrais te parler. Vois-tu, plus je vous vois et plus je me souviens de détails. Mais jamais c'est détails contiennent de l'information sur mon boulot. Mais je sais que tu es un homme très gentil, mais que tu te caches derrière une carapace. Je me rappelle de chaque détail qui fait que je vous apprécie autant que vous êtes. Par contre, je vais devoir démissionner car je ne peux plus travailler sans savoir ce que je dois faire. De plus, j'ai réussi à trouver ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je t'aime Jethro.  
- J'ai déjà failli te perdre trop souvent pour une fois de plus m'échapper de ce que je ressens présentement, Moi aussi je t'aime Kate.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front alors que les membres de l'équipe entraient dans la chambre.

- Hum mm.  
- Bonjour tout le monde, s'exclama Kate.  
- Salut! Tu as l'air d'aller mieux!  
- Tu parles Abby jamais je ne me suis aussi bien senti, au fait tu n'aurais pas un autre chapeau comme celui que tu m'as fait avec des papillons? J'ai perdu le premier.  
- Oui, oui je vais t'en faire un autre si tu veux.  
- Merci, hey Tony? Qui as été t'as dernière conquête? La nouvelle secrétaire?  
- Non pas vraiment, vois-tu depuis deux jours je pensais un peu trop à une coéquipière qui jusqu'à voilà deux minutes je croyais amnésique.  
- (entre deux éclats de rire) la nuit porte conseil Tony, la nuit porte conseil, dit Ducky.  
- Effectivement! C'est pour cela que j'aboli la règle numéro douze...  
- Et que je me retire du service, j'en ai assez de toujours risquer ma vie! Je ne vous abandonne pas pour autant! Je passerais vous voir au moins une fois par semaine promis!

Sur ce les amis de Kate, tentèrent de la convaincre de rester, mais rien n'y fit. Elle était bien décidée. Puis tous rirent et s'amusèrent comme si Kate n'avait jamais été amnésique. Chaque semaine, elle va visiter se amis à leur bureau et le vendredi ce sont eux qui viennent dîner à la maison. C'est à un de ses fameux dîner que Kate fut demandée en mariage par Gibbs.

Six mois plus tard.

Ils étaient tous réunis. Assis sur les bancs de bois de cette cathédrale, ils attendaient patiemment que la mariée arrive. Elle avait déjà vingt minutes de retard. Le futur époux commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter quand une musique bien connue à ses oreilles retentit.

Il la voyait, elle était là. Sa robe était magnifique. Son sourire éblouissait la salle. Ducky à ses côtés, car le père de celle-ci était mort il y de cela bien longtemps. Elle avançait d'un pas lent, mais déterminé. Elle souriait de plus belle à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

Il est là, les yeux fixés sur elle. Elle adorait voir la lueur étoilée qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus clair. Il était surpris. Elle le devinait. Depuis quelques temps, elle était capable de lire en lui. Elle avait réussi à percer la carapace de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Elle le comprenait désormais.

Arrivée à ses côtés, elle lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Il referme subitement la mâchoire. Elle rit. Il lui sourit. Tous leurs amis sont enfin réunis pour célébrer l'évènement tant attendu de tous, mais surtout d'eux. Le curé (ou prêtre je ne sais pas trop) parlait, mais personne ne l'écoutait. Tous n'avaient de yeux que pour eux. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, elle pouvait y lire tout l'amour qu'il ressentait. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, il pouvait y lire tout le bonheur qu'elle vivait.

Il était maintenant venu le temps de l'embrasser. Moment tant attendu de la part des deux jeunes gens. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, en y mettant toute leur passion. Ils étaient enfin réunis à la vie à la mort.


End file.
